


Fly Me to the Moon

by mar106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Reminiscing, Songfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: The quiet sound of the rain is joined by the slightly muffled sounds of someone singing and playing the piano, and it takes Fareeha back.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMPRL4LAeas) of Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon_.

" _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars._ "

She heard the quiet sound of a woman's voice joined by that of a piano coming from the apartment behind her, just above the sound of the rain. 

" _Let's find out what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars._ "

The woman's soprano voice sang a calmer version of the song, and the piano reflected that. It gave just the right amount of flavor to the tranquil sound of the rain, and cars passing below her every once and a while. Fareeha sat back on the small balcony and sighed happily.

" _In other words, hold my hand. In other words, kiss me baby._ "

She looked back through the glass doors, which were closed, so as to not let the rain in, and saw that head of golden hair she loved so much swaying to the slow rhythm of the song. That was her wife in there, making her own version of a famous song to better reflect the calm, rainy mood. 

" _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more._ "

Fareeha admired the golden band on her ring finger, and remembered all the different places she had heard this song. The first time had been in a smoky room which could've come from a hundred years ago, and there was Angela, in a form-fitting dress which nearly made Fareeha's nose bleed, practically crooning the song into the mic as someone else played the piano. It was an image which Fareeha would remember for the rest of her life, so magical and timeless was it. She was pleasantly surprised when the beautiful woman on the stage turned out not be a time-traveler from the '20s, or a goddess, frozen in time, but a everyday woman. Fareeha was doubly glad to find out she was gay.

" _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._ "

The second time was on a date with Angela, a night flight in her little two-seater Cessna, up above the clouds. This time, Fareeha had sung it, and she can still recall the enchanted look on Angela's face as she saw the starry sky in all its beauty.

" _In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you..._ "

The last time had been at their wedding, when they had sung it together as a friend played the piano. When they finished, Fareeha had swept Angela up in her arms and kissed her. She remembers thinking to herself, _I've reached the moon now, and all that comes after this is simply a bonus_.

Fareeha stood up and stretched, her spine crackling. The rain was petering off, and it was time to go back inside to rejoin the love of her life. As she slid the door to the balcony open, blue eyes glittered at her from the seat in front of the piano, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her own face. Angela scooted over and patted the bench next to her, giving Fareeha an answering smile.

The next song, they played together, happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
